2Cupcakes1Meaning
by Chunblossom
Summary: Oneshot first one ever. How do two cupcakes say I love you. RizaXRoy REWRITTEN!


Hello this is a rewrite of the 2cupcakes1meaning story and I hope you guys like it. I have been thinking of rewriting it for awhile so here it is. Also remember I got this idea from a Cardcaptor Sakura story and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did then Riza and Roy would have fallen in love a long time ago. Well at least act like it a little bit more. Also I have heard that Roy and Riza are in there late twenties so that will have to change.

When Riza Hawkeye was only five years old her grandfather would tell her many stories as she would grow up. Many of his stories interested her but none interested her more than the Cupcake story.

Five year old Riza Hawkeye sat before the fireplace reading a book while the fire danced in front of her making shadows appear in odd shapes.

"Riza do you know how to tell if a guy likes you?" asked her grandfather suddenly out of the blue.

Riza took her eyes off of her book and stared at her grandfather with curiosity and asked him innocently, "How can I tell grandfather?"

"Very simple really once you think about it. Have two cupcakes and obviously one will have more frosting on it then the other and invite a guy that you like but you do not know if he likes you to have one. If he takes the one with the less frosting and leaving you with the one with the most frosting that is a way that he says that he loves you," said Riza's grandfather.

"But grandfather how do I know if he is not just being nice?" asked Riza.

"Trust me darling this works. This is how I met your grandmother and how your father met your mother," said Riza's grandfather while taking a sip of his tea thinking of the time he had did the same exact trick to Riza's grandmother.

"I will keep that in mind grandfather," replied Riza whose eyes went back to her book and let the fire crackle with warmth.

Twenty-three years later

Riza Hawkeye sat inside a cozy café and was reading a romance novel while waiting for her order to come. Outside was raining so hard that you could not make your way clearly through the rain without crashing into something.

There went my plans for the day off today thought Riza as she looked outside while flipping a page in her novel and looked down at Black Hayate who was sleeping lazily on the coffee colored café floor.

"Here you go miss," said a waiter as he put a coffee and two cupcakes (frosted) down onto Riza's table, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," replied Riza simply her eyes never lingering off her book.

As the waiter left Riza looked at the two cupcakes and suddenly remembered what her grandfather told her about the cupcakes and continued staring at them.

"You know the cupcakes aren't going to eat themselves if you just stare at them," somebody whispered from behind her.

In a flat second Riza had her gun out pointing at the poor person who was behind her.

"Hey now lets not kill anybody now," said none other than Roy Mustang who had his hands in the air and shaking slightly but had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Colonel Mustang," said Riza while she saluted to him.

"Hey now we are not working today so the name will be Roy to you," replied Roy as he put his hands down.

"Um ok Co...Roy would you like to join me?" asked Riza surprised that she had said his first name.

"See that was not that hard was it Riza," said Roy with a laugh as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Riza smiled a little as she heard him say her name liking the way it sounded so smooth when he said it.

"Would you like one Roy?" asked Riza as she pushed the plate of cupcakes toward him.

"Sure," said Roy as he was about to take one but then paused. His eyes looking at both of them but took the one to the left. Nobody would have noticed that he had paused and done this but Riza with her sharp eyes could and Riza looked at the right one and saw that indeed it did have more frosting then the one Roy took.

"You should really eat yours. It is really good," said Roy with a smile as he took another bite.

Riza smiled at him as she took her cupcake and took a bite realizing that it was good. It was really good.

There what do you think? I hope this rewrite was better than the original hopefully. Please read and review this and maybe just maybe I will write a sequel to it if everybody would like for me too.


End file.
